This invention pertains to an exposure apparatus, electronic camera, data terminal, and portable communication apparatus (such as a portable telephone or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). More particularly, this invention pertains to technology that exposes an image displayed on a liquid crystal display onto photosensitive material such as instant film.
In recent years, various types of electronic cameras (digital cameras) have been offered that convert object images formed by an optical lens to electrical signals and record these on a recording medium as image data. Compared to current silver salt cameras that record object images on photosensitive film, this type of electronic camera has advantages such as captured image data can be used as is on a computer, or images can be processed easily by various types of data processing.
In addition, electronic notebooks that manage individual data such as schedules or addresses and various types of portable data terminals (such as so-called mobile terminals) that can exchange data with personal computers are offered, and even this type of data terminal frequently will be able to handle image data as memory capacity is expanded or CPU speed is increased.
Although these portable electronic devices can be viewed even outdoors or in outdoor venues by displaying various data on a display, generally, it is not possible to output data on the displayed screen to a printer on the spot.
For example, in the case of an electronic camera, a recorded image can be confirmed by a liquid crystal viewfinder, but to obtain a printed image (photograph or print image) requires an operation in which image data are taken up by a personal computer and outputted to a printer to print, and a photograph (print image) cannot be obtained on the spot where it was photographed.
In addition, dedicated printers (photoprinters or sublimation printers) are offered that can output prints by taking up data directly by the external memory medium of the camera without passing through a personal computer. However, because these printers use a great amount of electricity and are structurally difficult to miniaturize, at present, no printer is yet offered that can be made portable.
If product size is ignored, it is certainly considered technically feasible to add a printing function even to existing electronic cameras or data terminals. However, as can be seen in the severe recent competition to miniaturize digital video cameras and competition to make notebook personal computers thinner, it cannot be denied that especially for these electronic cameras that have portability as a premise, the weight, size, and thickness of the product are major factors governing demand for this product.
Therefore, the purpose of this invention is to enable print output of display data without losing portability in various types of portable electronic devices such as electronic cameras or data terminals that can display various data on a display.
To achieve the purpose given above and solve the problems described above, the exposure apparatus with which a first aspect of this invention is concerned is an exposure apparatus that can copy display data on a liquid crystal display means onto photosensitive material, and it has a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material on the back of a liquid crystal display means, a first shutter means that can let through and block light from the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means to the above-mentioned photosensitive material, and a second shutter means that blocks infiltration of external light by covering the display surface of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means during exposure of the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The electronic camera with which a second aspect of this invention is concerned is an electronic camera that has a photographing means that converts an object image formed by a photographic lens to image data and a liquid crystal display means that can display the object image based on said image data, and can copy the above-mentioned object image onto photosensitive material, and it has a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material on the back of a liquid crystal display means, a first shutter means that can let through and block light from the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means to the above-mentioned photosensitive material, and a second shutter means that blocks infiltration of external light by covering the display surface of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means during exposure of the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The data terminal with which a third aspect of this invention is concerned is a data terminal that can copy display data on a liquid crystal display means onto photosensitive material, and it has a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material on the back of a liquid crystal display means, a first shutter means that can let through and block light from the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means to the above-mentioned photosensitive material, and a second shutter means that blocks infiltration of external light by covering the display surface of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means during exposure of the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The portable communication apparatus with which a fourth aspect of this invention is concerned is a portable communication apparatus that has a liquid crystal display means and a communication means that can receive at least data that can be displayed on said liquid crystal display means, and it has a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material on the back of a liquid crystal display means, a first shutter means that can let through and block light from the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means to the above-mentioned photosensitive material, and a second shutter means that blocks infiltration of external light by covering the display surface of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means during exposure of the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
In a fifth aspect of this invention, such a portable communication apparatus further has a photographing means that can convert an object image formed by a photographic lens to image data, the above-mentioned communication means can transmit the above-mentioned image data, and the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means can display an image based on the above-mentioned image data.
The exposure apparatus with which a sixth aspect of this invention is concerned furthermore is an exposure apparatus that can copy display data on a liquid crystal display means onto photosensitive material, it has a display window in which the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means can be placed, a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material within the housing of said apparatus, and a display window shielding means that can block infiltration of external light by shielding the above-mentioned display window, and the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is supported within the above-mentioned housing such that it rotates freely between a display position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned display window and an exposure position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The electronic camera with which a seventh aspect of this invention is concerned also is an electronic camera that has a photographing means that converts an object image formed by a photographic lens to image data and a liquid crystal display means that can display the object image based on said image data, and can copy the above-mentioned object image onto photosensitive material, it has a display window in which the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means can be placed, a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material within the housing of said apparatus, and a display window shielding means that can block infiltration of external light by shielding the above-mentioned display window, and the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is supported within the above-mentioned housing such that it rotates freely between a display position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned display window and an exposure position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The data terminal with which an eighth aspect of this invention is concerned also is a data terminal that can copy display data on a liquid crystal display means onto photosensitive material, it has a display window in which the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means can be placed, a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material within the housing of said apparatus, and a display window shielding means that can block infiltration of external light by shielding the above-mentioned display window, and the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is supported within the above-mentioned housing such that it rotates freely between a display position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned display window and an exposure position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
The portable communication apparatus with which a ninth aspect of this invention is concerned also is a portable communication apparatus that has a liquid crystal display means and a communication means that can receive at least data that can be displayed on said liquid crystal display means, it has a display window in which the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means can be placed, a photosensitive material holding means that holds photosensitive material within the housing of said apparatus, and a display window shielding means that can block infiltration of external light by shielding the above-mentioned display window, and the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is supported within the above-mentioned housing such that it rotates freely between a display position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned display window and an exposure position in which its display surface faces the above-mentioned photosensitive material.
In addition, in a tenth aspect of this invention, the above-mentioned display window shielding means sometimes opens the display window as the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is rotated to the above-mentioned display position, and closes the display window as the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means is rotated to the above-mentioned exposure position. In addition, in an eleventh aspect of this invention, each of the above-mentioned apparatuses may further have a guiding means that conducts the display light of the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means to the above-mentioned photosensitive material. Furthermore, in a twelfth aspect of this invention, each of the above-mentioned apparatuses may have a light source for supplying light for exposure to the above-mentioned liquid crystal display means, and the above-mentioned photosensitive material is exposed by the light supplied from said light source.
By using a liquid crystal display (liquid crystal display means) that can display various data such as images, text, or graphics, this invention can copy said display data onto photosensitive material.
The first aspect of the invention pertains to an exposure apparatus. An image or the like is displayed on a liquid crystal display means based on data taken up from various types of electronic devices such as an electronic camera, personal computer, portable telephone, data terminal apparatus, or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and this is exposed onto photosensitive material. The photosensitive material is held on the back side (the opposite side from the display surface) of the liquid crystal display means by installing the above-mentioned photosensitive material holding means, and the display light of the liquid crystal display means is irradiated onto said photosensitive material.
Moreover, preferably, as in the eleventh aspect of the invention, a guiding means that conducts the display light of the liquid crystal display means to the photosensitive material (such as an optical fiber array in which many optical fibers are adhered in a two-dimensional flat array) is installed between the liquid crystal display means and the photosensitive material, and exposure is performed through said guiding means. This is to block scattering of display light from the liquid crystal display means and obtain a sharper exposed image. However, because exposure onto photosensitive material can be performed, for example, by putting the liquid crystal display means and photosensitive material in close vicinity, this guiding means is not an essential component in this invention (the first to tenth aspects).
As the photosensitive material, preferably, an instant film is used that can obtain an image on the spot where it is photographed. This is to obtain photographic images instantly even outdoors or in outdoor venues. However, because display data displayed on a liquid crystal display also can by copied by standard photographic film (such as 35 mm negative film) that requires separate developing processing, this invention does not exclude standard photographic film other than instant film. In addition, because image size can be modified as appropriate, for example, by changing the screen size of the liquid crystal display means, film size is not limited to any particular size. Similarly, there is no limitation on whether the photosensitive material is color or black and white. Furthermore, the above-mentioned photosensitive material holding means preferably has an appropriate film feeding mechanism to enable printing (exposing) several copies.
Such photosensitive material is exposed by shielding from light by the above-mentioned first shutter means and allowing light to pass from the liquid crystal display means to the photosensitive material by said shutter means during exposure. The shutter drive time (open time) can be the set exposure time applied to said photosensitive material, but is not necessarily limited to this. For example, the shutter can be left open for a longer time than said set exposure time, and the drive time (display time) of the liquid crystal display means (in the twelfth aspect of the invention, the exposure light source) can be made to correspond to said set exposure time. This is because optimum exposure onto photosensitive material also can be realized by control such as drive control of the liquid crystal display means (display light source) or on/off control of the liquid crystal display.
In addition, display data on a display can be exposed satisfactorily onto photosensitive material by covering the display surface of the liquid crystal display means by the above-mentioned second shutter means installed separately from the first shutter means and blocking infiltration of external light during exposure onto such photosensitive material.
There are no special limitations on the first and second shutter means so long as they can let through and block light. For example, these may be focal plane shutters or other mechanical shutters used in silver salt cameras by prior art, and there is no objection to shutters such as liquid crystal shutters that can shield or expose photosensitive material by changing their physical properties (light permeability).
In addition, in this invention, preferably, a light source for supplying light for exposure to the liquid crystal display means is installed as in the twelfth aspect of the invention, and the above-mentioned photosensitive material is exposed by the light supplied from said light source. This is because although photosensitive material can be exposed by the display light of the liquid crystal display, adequate exposure lighting can be assured and exposure performed in a shorter time by installing a light source such as a strobe (flash) light or white light emitting diode separately from said light.
Moreover, any existing permeable (such as TFT color liquid crystal panels or DSTN liquid crystal panels) or reflective type liquid crystal displays can be used as the liquid crystal display means. In addition, it does not matter if the exposure method onto photosensitive material, besides exposing by one exposure operation per one photosensitive material, is, for example, a method that exposes successively (three times) by color filters installed in the liquid crystal display for each color (R (red), G (green), and B (blue), or Y (yellow), M (magenta), and C (cyan).
The second aspect of the invention pertains to an electronic camera. Said camera has a liquid crystal display means (liquid crystal display) as a means that displays photographic images. A photosensitive material holding means and a first shutter means are installed on the back of the liquid crystal display in the same way as in the above-mentioned exposure apparatus, and an image displayed on the liquid crystal display can be copied onto photosensitive material in the same way as the above-mentioned exposure apparatus.
The third aspect of the invention pertains to a data terminal. Here, xe2x80x9cdata terminalxe2x80x9d is an apparatus that has a liquid crystal display means (liquid crystal display) and can display various types of data such as images, text, or graphics on this. More concretely, this includes, for example, electronic notebooks and various types of mobile terminal devices. It does not matter if this also has a photographing means (such as an optical lens and photographic device and so on) and has image photographing function such as the above-mentioned electronic camera.
The fourth aspect of the invention pertains to a portable communication apparatus. Said xe2x80x9cportable communication apparatusxe2x80x9d refers to a communication device that has a communication means that includes at least a receiving function, and a display device. More concretely, this includes, for example, portable telephones (Personal Handy-Phone System (PHS), Handy Telephone), e-mail phones, PDA (Personal Digital Assistants), high-functional type portable telephones (portable telephones with PDA), communication devices that have data transmitting and receiving functions such as mobile terminals that have a communication function, and so-called pocket Bells (pager) that can only receive data (do not have a transmitting function). Furthermore, the fifth aspect of the invention houses an electronic camera (photographing) function in these communication devices.
In such as portable communication apparatus, photosensitive material is held on the back of a liquid crystal display means by a photosensitive material holding means in the same way as in the above-mentioned exposure apparatus, and data displayed on the LCD (liquid crystal display means) can be copied onto photosensitive material by irradiating and exposing the display light of the liquid crystal display means onto said photosensitive material.
The sixth to ninth aspects of the invention pertain to an exposure apparatus, electronic camera, data terminal, and portable communication apparatus that are different from each of the above-mentioned the first to fourth aspects of the invention.
These apparatuses have a liquid crystal display means and a display window for the user to view said liquid crystal display means, and photosensitive material is held within the apparatus housing by a photosensitive material holding means. The liquid crystal display means is supported within the apparatus housing such that it rotates freely, is placed in the above-mentioned display window, and can move (rotate) between a display position in which its display surface faces said display window and an exposure position in which its display surface faces the photosensitive material.
Exposure onto photosensitive material is performed using the display light (such as the backlight) of the liquid crystal display means, for example, by displaying the data to be exposed on the liquid crystal display means for a set time. In addition, a separate light source for exposure such as a strobe light or white light emitting diode may be installed, and exposure can be performed in a shorter time using this type of structure. Furthermore, the same structure as in the apparatuses of the above-mentioned the first to fourth aspects can be used, in which a first shutter means is installed between the liquid crystal display means in exposure position and the photosensitive material and exposure time is controlled by this.
During exposure, the display window is closed by the above-mentioned display window shielding means, and infiltration of external light is blocked. This is to assure satisfactory exposure onto photosensitive material. Moreover, such a display window shielding means opens the display window at the display position where the liquid crystal display means is placed in the display window, making it possible for the user to view the data displayed on the liquid crystal display means through the display window.
According to the invention described above, this invention enables print output of display data on a liquid crystal display without damaging the portability of various types of portable electronic devices.